Power gates are used in processors to control power to logic areas. For example, a power gate is used to turn off a logic area if it is determined that the processor is entering a low power mode (e.g., sleep mode), and to keep it on during normal operation. Voltage regulators, separate from power gates, are used to provide regulated power supply to the power gate for being selectively provided to logic areas. To reduce aging effects on the power gates, power gate transistors are enabled in a round robin fashion so that aging process is distributed over a number of power gates over time. Such scheme may use large areas for additional power gate transistors to be enabled in the round robin fashion. Known power gates and voltage regulators consume large areas and power.